Dyslexic Love at First Sight
by TheAnnabethJackson
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are being abused at home. They find comfort in each other become great friends but could it be more than friendship.
1. Annabeths's POV

Annabeth's POV

My stepmother stands over me belt wrapped around her hand her hand. "This is for your own good," she says. She strikes me again this time on my forearm after I hike it up to protect my head which throbs from the first few strikes. Her brown curls bounce as she strikes me over and over again. Her hazel eyes gleam with something … hatred, "Annabeth if you behaved I wouldn't have to do this," she says in a stern voice," I know your father would agree with me." "You don't know my father like I do," I scream at her, "he would not approve of this!" She looks at me, anger in her eyes go to your room!" I huff, get up, and go to my room making sure she can hear my door slam. That night nightmares swarm my head mostly of my stepmother Kate, but instead of hands she has two belts that she uses as whips. Her brown curls also transform into snakes. I stand in the corner paralyzed with fear as she saunters towards me, "Where's your daddy now?" I stare into her eyes which are slowly turning the color of blood. I find my voice and scream at the top of my lungs. I awake to the sound of buzzing, my alarm clock. I hit off and get up it is 5:30 a.m. I always wake up so I can get ready and get to the library early. I get dressed in a green t-shirt that covers my shoulders and ends at my elbows and jeans my old worn out sneaker will go well with this. I go to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth and do my hair I wince my shoulder is searing with pain. I look at it and see it is bruised and swollen. I put concealer on the bruises and take some pain medicine. It feels better when I'm outside free of that hellhole I call home. On my way to school I see my friend Jenifer or Jen on her porch she comes to meet me at her front steps she hugs my and bumps my shoulder. I try not to wince but the pain is intense and it must show because she backs away, "What's wrong is Kate hitting you again?" No," " I just fell down on the stairs." It feels weird lying to my friend but my dad loves Kate and he would hate me if he thought I was trying to sabotage them again. Jen seems to believe it though because she starts talking again. "So we're getting a new kid in 7th grade you know" "Ya" everybody knows he's a transfer from New York. Moving from New York to San Fransico must be hard leaving your friends to go across the country. "I wonder what he's like?" "I hope he's not a nerd like you!" We arrive at school at 6:30 Jen doesn't understand why I like to go to school early so if she comes she usually sleeps till school starts. Its fine by me I just read anyways even though I'm dyslexic I love reading. When we get to the library we're usually the only ones so we are surprised when the new kid is there reading " O gee he is a nerd like you, well I'm off to sleep bye." As she walks off I start towards the new kid he's reading a book on Oceans, lakes, rivers, and beaches. He looks up from his book when I stand in front of him staring at his green eyes. His black hair looks to be artfully tousled he looks kinda cute. "Hi," he says with a gleam in his eye. "Hey," I look where he is sitting "Your in my spot." "It doesn't have your name on it." "Bottom of the seat left hand side." He looks, "Maybe it does have your name on it," he gives a boyish grin," "Annabeth right?" "Yes, and you?" "Percy" "Nice name by the way," I say feeling a blush coming on, he even has a cute name. "Well I'll see you later then?" "Definatly" I see him wink as he walks away I stand there for awhile and then Jen comes and gets me, "Hey time to go." As we walk to Biology with Mr. Spencer I realize that I made a new friend.


	2. Percy's POV

Percy's POV

I looked out my plane window and yawned. I was on a plane to San Francisco My dad recently got moved there because of his job. He worked for some food company as a manager and lapdog for the CEO. He worked 3 years to get that job only to be transported to the other side of the country. It really sucked going away I didn't have many friends anyways. It has been a long flight we are thirty minutes away from San Francisco. When I wake up we are landing. Baggage claim is terrible. We head to our new home in a rental car. It is nice so I'm sure the company bought it for us. I was diagnosed with ADD and dyslexia so school is harder for me than other people. When we get home we see all our stuff out of the box and our beds in our rooms and in the fridge is my dad's favorite beer. He must of specially ordered it. "Son get me a beer." I grab a beer and take it to the living room I see he has already made himself comfortable. "Here," I say "take your stupid beer." "Don't talk to me that way." "What way?" I ask. He looks at me sideways. "Never mind." Hey," he says as I walk out, "Make yourself comfortable with the city and get some chips." I groan "fine." I walk out of the house and just start walking I eventually come in front of my new school. I start tomorrow I notice the library opens at 6:00 I figured I would come in early and meet some of my new teachers. I start home when I walk in my dad asks where his chips are. When I say I forgot he flips out. He calls me an ungrateful little punk, and slaps me hard again and again on the back until I am almost moved to tears. That night my back throbs. In the morning I dress in black shoes a black aviator's jacket and jeans. When I get to school I talk to the librarian Mrs. Schwab and then find a book about oceans and start reading it. About 30 minutes later two girls walk in one goes off the other comes and stares at me. I look up from my book "Hi." "Hey." She says you're in my spot." "It doesn't have your name on it." "Bottom of the seat left hand side." I get on the floor and look there it is Annabeth "Maybe it does have your name on it." "Annabeth right." "Yes and you?" "Percy" I say "Nice name by the way" I think I see her blush as she says it but I might be imagining it. Well I see you later then?" "Definitely." I wink as I walk away and I see her confusion. I smile as I walk aay I made a new friend.


	3. Roof Top

**Sorry I forgot a disclaimer do not own Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase or any other PJO or HoO characters**

**Annabeth's POV**

Later in the day they see each other. Annabeth is headed to study hall and Percy is going to study hall as well. Annabeth is reading a book when Percy walks in. He sits down next to her "Hey Annie" "Call me Annie again and we'll see how pretty you are" "Okay okay jeez" "What are you reading?" he asks "_Moby Dick" "_Ah nice" "Hey do you want to get out of here? "he asks "Uhhh…. Sure where are we going?" "You'll see" he says. He leads me through hallways and staircases until we come across a door that says ROOF ACSESS "What are we doing here" I say stop in my tracks "You get a great view from here" he says pulling me forward. It's not a particularly cold day but up here with the wind blowing , it makes me shiver Percy seeing this takes off his jacket and puts it around my shoulders. "Thanks" I say "No problem he says we stare at the sun it is high in the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it ?" I ask "Yeah it is and so is the sun" he says. I look over and see that he is staring at me. I hope my blush is put down as being chilled from the wind. "We should go back" he says. "Yeah but first…" I lean over and kiss him on the lips. His fingers go to my hair and likewise with mine. We kiss until I pull away when I do he pouts. "What you can have more later" I tease. He goes and opens the door. When I walk inside it is extremely warm I give him his jacket back. "Keep it" he says pushing my hand back which was clasped between his "I know you want to." "Thanks" I say I carry his jacket around with me all day at one point I feel something buzzing it was his phone he has probably been looking for it all day and I had it. I hate to be snoopy but it kept buzzing. So I finally checked it. It was a message from his dad,

**Hey you little shit I hope your fist day sucked and when you come home don't forget the chips this time or ill beat you again this time it'll be worse though PS don't come home without dip either .**

Suddenly I heard my name being called "Annabeth!" "Annabeth is that you?" I saw Percy coming towards me. "Hey what's up?" "Don't hey what's up me does your dad hurt you?" "Annabeth its nothing…I" "Answer me does your dad hurt you?" my voice getting louder "Annabeth maybe we could go somewhere to talk, meet me in the front okay?" "Okay" I grumble


End file.
